LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P3/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen sitting together on the beach holding hands) Alex: So.....Nice view today huh? Jessica: Yeah, sure is. Alex: I mean, when is it not? Jessica: Not sure to be honest. Alex: Yeah, me neither. (The two continue to look out into the ocean) Jessica: Soooo...You feeling okay Alex? Alex: Huh? Jessica: Well I mean you did fall earlier. You're not hurt are you? Alex: Oh no. Not at all Jess. Jessica: Good. *Rest her head on his shoulder* I do mean it. Even if its not serious, call me if you fall. Alex: *Smiles* I promise I will. Last thing I want is to make you upset. Jessica: I know sweetie. (The two sit in silence as they look out into the ocean. Jessica then suddenly sits up) Jessica: AHH!! Alex: Whoa whoa Jess are you okay?! Jessica: S-Something's crawling on my back! Alex: Huh?! (Alex looks behind Jessica, finding a small infant Targhul stuck to her back as it falls asleep) Alex: What the heck??? (More infants then begin crawling up to Alex) Jessica: W-What the?! Alex: Where the hell did you all come from?! ???: From me! (Alex looks up and finds X who is now a matured adult Targhul) X: Hey guys! Alex: X?? W-What are these guys doing here?! X: Oh! My nest formed these guys! These Targhul are all new! Alex: Your nest!? You-Wait-But-You- How are you suddenly an adult??? Jessica: Yeah! Rose and Lenny still haven't made it they're teenage state yet! X: Alpha remember? I get accelerated growth. Alex: Oh, right. Jessica: Eww! This kid's really starting to feel weird! X: Yeah I don't know what to do about that one. He likes to sleep in the weirdest spots around the nest. Alex: Yeah well the rest of them REALLY seem to like me! X: Of course they should. Like the rest of my brothers and sisters, we ALL look up to you Alex. You saved us all, and as such, our children will be greatful to you as well. Jessica: Aww Alex! You're going into the Targhul's history books! Alex: Yeah I guess so! (The infants then start crawling up on Alex's body) ???: Friend..... Alex: Oh god PLEASE don't let them ALL bond with me at once. I can't handle another 13-15 Targhuls bonding with me all at once. Jessica: Okay wait. So X Rose and Lenny come that Nest which counting them is about 15 Targhul's. So how many did you make X? X: Well considering the nest expansions we've made lately I'd say probably....thirty for fifty more infants? Alex: FIFTY?! Jessica: EXPANSION!? Alex: WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING WHILE WE'VE BEEN BUSY!? X: You can gather the others and our king and see. Jessica: How much of the woods have you converted?! X: Maybe thirty percent of that forest is a nest now. Alex: Oh my god...! Jessica: I mean, better than having a bunch of demon animals in a forest. X: Huh? Jessica: Nothing. Alex: Okay hang on, we gotta get the others and see this! X: I'll gather up the infants and we'll meet you at the nest then. You'll love what you see I promise. Jessica: Got it! Alex: Okay uhhh, can you kids get off me now? ???: But....Want be with.....friend. ???: Yes.... Alex: L-Listen kids I'm gonna come back. I just gotta get my friends. I'm sure they would all love to meet you. Plus you'll get to meet the king of the Targhuls. ???: The King....? X: Yep. Now come along everyone. You'll get your chance to see Alex, I promise. ???: Okay.... (The infants crawl off of Alex and back over to X as they return to the nest.) Jessica: Uhhh, Alex? (Alex looks to see the infant on Jessica's back is still asleep) Alex: Ummm, I'd say just let that one stay. You remember the last time we woke a Targhul up early? Jessica: Oh yeah. Wasn't that when Sammy bonded to you? Alex: Yep. And hey, look at it this way: You might get a second Targhul friend out of this. Jessica: Oh that would be nice. Though Sammy might be jealous. Alex: Oh he's a big kid. X might be bigger but Sammy is older then him. Jessica: Hehe, yeah. Alex: Well, let's go get the others then. Jessica: Right. (Several of the heroes are seen in the living room. Erin and Jack are seen sitting together while Rose plays with a toy. Emily and Kyle are playing with Lenny. Omega and Mina are seen together. Ray and Rayla are just seen talking. And Sammy is seen just watching everyone) Alex: Hey guys! Erin: Hm? Rose: Huh, oh hey Alex! Emily: What's going on guys? Jessica: We got something we gotta show you! Jack: Oh really? Alex: Yeah! X and his nest have made some BIG changes! Omega: Wha- Really? Jessica: Yeah! You all have to come see! Omega: Huh, well alright then. Best to see how the colony's doing! Jessica: Then come on! (The heroes all get up and head outside to the nest. They're then seen entering as they look in awe) Emily: Whoa.... Omega: Oh my god.... (The group sees the nest and it has indeed gotten MUCH bigger. Rose: No.... Way... Our brothers and sisters did this!? Lenny: Oh man we missed out! Kyle: Man... These guys have been busy. Alex: Yo X! We're here! X: Hey guys! (X jumps down from a flesh covered tree and lands in front of the heroes) X: So, what do you think Omega? Are your people progressing the way you want? I-I mean I can change this if you want! Omega: X??? Is that you??? X: Y-Yes sir it me. I grew up since we last saw each other. I hope your not upset sir! I- Zulu: Wow X! You look like a REAL Alpha! X: I-I do? Foxtrot: Totally! An Alpha and a Leader! Pearl: And so handsome to! X: Th-Thank you! That means a lot. But Omega sir I hope the nest doesn't upset you. We- Omega: Nonsense! Why would it upset me? You and everyone have been doing amazing! X: Well thank you sir! We appreciate the support! Omega: No problem X! Alex: Jeez kids okay, calm down! (The group turns as Alex is seen with infant Targhul crawling up his body) Erin: Uhhh, Alex? Alex: Oh yeah. X has a bunch of new infant around n- WHOA! Okay who that was chill! Jack: New infants? How many Targhuls are in this nest? X: Counting the ones you rescued, and me? Fifty. Mina: FIFTY!? FIFTY ADORABLE INFANT TARGHULS!!? Emily: OH MY GOD NO WAY!! Erin: THAT IS AWESOME!! X: Yeah, I didn't actually expect the nesting chamber to work. Omega: Well at least you're giving our people the start we needed. X: You're welcome Omega! Alex: Okay come on kids, let's calm down n- HEY, no biting! X: Hey! What did I say about biting!? ???: Sorry.... X; Right. Come inside. (The group all enters the nest) Jessica: Wooooow. The nest. (The nest is shown with small Targhul walking around as the nest is seen lit up by yellow tumors on the ceiling.) Omega: Amazing! X: Thanks my King! It took awhile to build. Erin: I'd imagine so! Mina: Yeah! Jessica: Hey Alex, how does it look?! Alex: ONE OF THESE KIDS ARE INSIDE MY SHIRT!! Jessica: *Gasp* Hey! *Tries to grab the Targhul under his shirt* Get out of there you! Alex: Hurry before one decides to go into my pants! X: Oh boy.... Jack: So... We're not... Gonna run into anymore dead deers are we? X: Nope! We've moved on from that lifestyle! Omega: Then how have you survived? X: Oh, we've been going into delis and meat markets and using invisibility to steal food. Omega: Wait wait. You're stealing??? X: I-I'm sorry if that upsets you sir but we have no other way to do it. Omega: *Sigh* I'll let it slide because you're not hurting anyone at least. X: Oh we would NEVER hurt ANYONE sir! Never! Omega: Good man. Alex:: OH MY GOD STOP!! Jessica: Kids you need to calm down!! (The group looks back at the Alex and Jessica struggling to keep the kids under control. Rayla shakes her head and walks over there) Rayla: Here let me. Alex: R-RAYLA PLEASE I DON'T- (Rayla suddenly starts to hum a song) Jessica: Huh? (The infants are seen looking at Rayla as they begin to calm down) Alex: Whoa, no way...! Jessica: It's actually working! X: Well I'll be... (The Targhuls all suddenly start to get off Alex and gather around Rayla as they are entrance by the song) Ray:... *In his mind* That's... The song mother hummed to us when we were kids... I had forgotten all about it... Thank you Rayla. Omega: How in the....? Emily: Now that's impressive! X: Sure is! (Soon Rayla's son comes to end and sees all the infants that had gathered) ???: Beautiful.... ???: Like... Song... ???: You... Mommy...? Rayla: *Chuckles* No deary. I'm not your mother. But I'd like you all to take it easy on Alex. Okay sweeties. ???: Sing... Song again...? Rayla: Only if you all are good. (The Targhuls all agree) Jessica: Wow Rayla! That was amazing! I don't think I've seen anyone control an infant like that! Alex: Yeah, that definitely was interesting. Rose: I loved it! Lenny: Me to! Rayla: Yes well I figured these kids were looking for something to enjoy. And I thought they might enjoy a nice little song. Jessica: Well remind me to go to you next time Sammy acts up! Rayla: I think Sammy might be too old for my song but I'll certainly try. (As they others are about to continue Alex goes up to Rayla) Alex: I do want to thank you for the help Rayla. Rayla: *Chuckles* Anything for you. *Whispers* Love. (Rayla starts to continue with the others with another happy sway) Alex:... I can't be mad. She helped me out. She helped me. Jessica: Alex come on! We're going! Alex: Oh right! Omega: Well, we should be going now X. Wouldn't want to get in the way of the nest expansion. X: Oh it's fine sir. You know you all are welcome at anytime! And I know to rely of Rayla if the new infants decide to act up! Rayla: That is right. And... Maybe its the Targhul in me, but this place feels nice. X: Well I do welcome you to stay if you wish. Rayla: I'll think about it, but I'd have to convince my brother. We stay together no matter what. Ray: Indeed. X: Well still, I hope I can rely on your should the infants act up again. They could use a motherly figure. Rayla: Motherly figure? X: Well yeah! This nest could use some kind of female Targhul to keep order in the place! Omega: True. Rayla: Oh no no no I'm not the kind of person you'd want for that, I'm not even a full Targhul! X: The infant still seem to like you all the same! So please won't you consider it? Rayla: I- I don't- That's- Ray: I mean, it sounds like a cute idea for you sis. Rayla: Huh?! Ray: I mean you do know how to calm them down. Wonder what else you can do for them? Rayla: I-I don't know Ray... Ray: You did say you wondered if you would ever have kids someday. Rayla: This... really wasn't what I had in mind when I said that though. Jessica: I say you should go for it Rayla! I've taken care of Sammy a lot and I can say its nice to take care of an infant Targhul! Mina: Oh yeah! My whole experience with Omega and his family honestly help make me a better person I think! Rayla: Um.... I'll.... I'll think about it. X: That's all I ask. *Takes and shakes Rayla's hand* Thank you. And please stop by anytime. Rayla: Uhh, I will. Thank you. X: No no, thank you. Omega: Well, see you around X! X: Goodbye my king! (Omega nods as the heroes turn and leave. As they leave, the scene then cuts to Gientra in her nest as she's approached by Ricochet) Ricochet: My Queen.... Gientra: What is it Ricochet? Ricochet: The soldiers have all been completed madam, and we are preparing our forces as we speak. Gientra: Good. Have you heard anything from Carnage or the others? Ricochet: No my queen. We checked his hide out and Otto's lab where more soldiers were being prepared. No one was there. Gientra: No one??? Ricochet: No madam, it seems they all vanished without a trace. Gientra: Hmmm, was there any evidence pointed to where we could track them down to? Ricochet: All that we found was a piece of paper with coordinates on it. But we can't tell if it's for our world or something else. Gientra: Then keep it handy then. Maybe it'll help for our attack against the Multiverse. Ricochet: Yes ma'am, we'll store it safely right away. Gientra: Good. But there's still something I need to ask of you. Ricochet: Yes my Queen? Gientra: We need to recover a portal device. Something we can use to send our people into the Multiverse for the attack to commence. Ricochet: Me and my brothers can track one down Queen Gientra. We've already found a potential candidate at a military lab. Gientra: Excellent. I want you to prepare a team of my BEST soldiers to prepare to attack this lab. The Defenders are sure to come if its attack. We cannot fail this mission. Ricochet: Yes my queen. Will you be joining us in the battle? Gientra: No. I have a meeting to get to. With one of my very special children. Ricochet:...The one with The Defenders, am I correct? Gientra: Yes Ricochet. Ricochet: Right. Well, I shall take this- Gientra: Actually, let me see the paper. Ricochet: Huh? Gientra: I shall keep it safe Ricochet. Ricochet: Oh, okay. (Ricochet pulls out the paper and hands it to Gientra) Gientra: Thank you. Now go and prepare my child. Ricochet: Yes my Queen. (Ricochet leaves the room) Gientra: Sammy... That is what they call you if I recall. I'll see you soon. (Gientra absorbs the paper into her body as she awaits for developments from her soldiers) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts